The present invention relates to a drawer guide assembly functioning as a center guide for a drawer reciprocably movable in openings or cavities of furniture cases of all types. The instant invention seeks to improve upon the drawer slide assemblies disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,079, Jun. 21, 1983, and 4,534,600, Aug. 13, 1985.